


【奥尔公式光】FEAST

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 关于葡萄（虽然浪费粮食是不好的）。关于5.0CG的猜想让人过的太苦了！吃点甜的有益身心健康！





	【奥尔公式光】FEAST

葡萄酸甜的汁液染紫光的白衬衫，精灵轻柔的舔去光颈窝蓄积的汁液，葡萄自带似玫瑰般酸甜的香味在鼻尖萦绕，精灵带茧的手掌在湿透的布料下探索小麦色光滑的肌肤。  
“奥尔什方……”光被葡萄染红湿润的嘴唇微启，滚动喉结低声呼唤他的名字。  
木柴燃烧呛人的气味让暧昧的梦境戛然而止，奥尔什方手里捏着阿拉巴提亚云海营地葡萄霜冻调度军令被烟火熏醒，他睁开眼睛意识他在云海的葡萄岛的藤椅上。  
眼底还带着厚厚黑眼圈的蓝发精灵对自己旖旎的梦境感到惊奇，细想自从解放阿拉米格以后他很久没有见到自己的恋人，此刻光之战士正在为新生国家奔走忙碌。  
想到恋人，他打起精神准备加入抗寒的战斗。  
奥尔什方揉了揉太阳穴从椅子上站起来拿着白色薄纱做成的扇子来到葡萄树之间，加入成千上百的工人、骑士、冒险者组成的除霜大军，每个人像白蝶一样挥舞双臂为结着白霜的葡萄送去暖风抵抗盘旋在岛上的寒雾。  
明亮的火光产生的烟雾穿过碧绿的藤叶，火元精忽明忽暗闪烁，远处可以听得到新到达冒险者与他们的陆行鸟鸣叫声，挽救葡萄的大军愈加壮大。  
终于黎明后第一缕温暖的阳光送走寒夜产生的霜气，恶梦一般三个霜冻长夜终于在太阳出来的时刻迎来终结。  
还有三天葡萄就会成熟，岛上的园艺工挽留了帮忙的人们庆祝即将到来的丰收。  
“奥尔什方？”蓝发精灵忽然被熟悉的声音喊住，他回过头看到身后绿色的葡萄叶后是熟悉的轮廓，恍惚间回到了那个旖旎的梦境。  
紧接着腰间温暖的拥抱则是真实的触感。  
“我已经积攒了很多新的故事要告诉你，故事之外就是对你的思念”光的脸埋在精灵的后背声音发瓮的说道。  
“我常常会想象你活跃在阿拉米格的身影，但你的故事一定会比我的想象更精彩。” 一向赞美言辞丰富精灵却发现自己无法直白的讲出“我也很思念你”这样的话语，只能耳尖发红的看着光的脸。  
“咦？你的耳朵怎么——”光有些戏谑的看着奥尔什方，为了阻止话题的发展精灵有些笨拙的在光的额头上落下一个吻。  
光立即红着脸慌乱陷入沉默，大概两个人都是不中用的笨蛋情侣。  
接吻就会害羞两人，如何能够变得更加亲密？白纸一样的光大概不会在另外一个方面开窍，而他对光的欲望无休止的增加。  
在庆典到来前的日子在光的故事中飞速度过，散发诱人香气成熟饱满葡萄成堆堆在木桶里等待压榨。诗人们弹着琴唱起从远东传来的歌谣，众人们饮着酒品着美食看着机械压榨果浆。  
光眼睛因过量的葡萄酒变得亮晶晶的，他牵着奥尔什方的手臂跳起了海盗们教给他的踢踏舞，奥尔什方沉醉光的笑容之中，不知不觉得来到了葡萄林的无人的尽头。  
脱离开庆典的喜悦，独处的氛围变得暧昧又或者要发生什么令人期待又不可挽回的事情。  
光的手搭在奥尔什方的腰胯间，他有些紧张的的吞咽口水。  
光的动作里带着的性暗示让奥尔什方的心脏停跳了一拍，接着心脏像是要把胸腔震碎一样扑通狂跳。  
这个时候开口询问那就太煞风景。  
光主动凑上来的嘴唇滚烫而干燥，粘连在一起挪动中的两人不知什么时候跌入装有葡萄的木盆中剥离被果汁浸染的衣物。  
梦中一样光裸露在外的双腿被葡萄的糖分沾染的发亮，他像梦境一样将光按压在葡萄堆，亲吻他嘴唇，唇瓣厮磨光的脸颊。圆润的果肉在光身下被击破出汁，源源不断的果汁从光的脖子上滚落，沾染两人的头发。  
恋人们在木棚里翻滚着，光身下成熟的葡萄的香味更浓郁，诱惑着两人不断地品尝着彼此的嘴唇，纠缠在一起的舌头不知是纠缠太紧还是葡萄太甜变得麻痹。 被葡萄汁浸染的光双腿夹着奥尔什方的腰与他热烈的亲吻着，短裤褪到脚踝挂在一只脚上。光大腿柔软的内侧夹着奥尔什方发硬的胯间，彼此的皮肤尝起来是酸甜的，光圆润的臀丘上还挂着紫色的果浆，精灵的手指只需轻轻一刮酸甜的汁液便帮着手指进入淡色的秘处。  
冒险者久经锻炼的腿肌挂在骑士的腰部，光捻着一颗晶亮的果实塞入精灵嘴唇内，抬起身体容纳手指的同时凑近与精灵激吻，紧贴的两根舌头揉搓多汁的果肉。只浅吻过的两人淫靡水渍和喉间的喘息在葡萄架之间会响，与蓝发精灵得亲密接触自然而然的进展迅速。 光看着精灵被染成淡粉色的睫毛眨了眨眼，柔软的入口生涩的容纳来自骑士的肉刃。光的分身在小腹腹肌挺立，奥尔什方带着厚茧的手掌握紧它向光的身体里冲刺。  
他们不知道在木盆里待了多久，天色变得昏黄。  
光的一只脚勾着奥尔什方的肩大开着自己的秘处，内里如同一块融化的太妃糖强力热情的纠缠着骑士的肉刃，比肤色略深的入口努力挽留快要溢出的精液。  
“英雄大人！”不远处似乎有人呼喊着光。  
“糟了！我们要被发现了!”光带着一种慵懒顽皮笑容看着恋人，他似乎丝毫不觉得紧张。  
“那么我们换个地方继续”会担心光会逃避的奥尔什方变得从容。  
因此，光对未知事件的惶恐与隐匿在奥尔什方深处欲望就这样迎刃而解。


End file.
